


Sneaky Cat

by CanonAnon



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonAnon/pseuds/CanonAnon
Summary: Tuna Paws caused havoc
Relationships: Wheeljack X Anon
Kudos: 3





	Sneaky Cat

**Author's Note:**

> ^^ Wanted some fluff, wrote some fluff

The Ship had been a bit too quiet. Perhaps they should have realised that chaos would soon be caused.

Wheeljack was in his working quarters on the shared ship between him and Anon. Trying to wire a drone together, he was fully immersed in his activity. He'd been on it for days now, only taking breaks to refuel, recharge a few hours, then back to work. It had short circuited so many times, he'd get it right somehow! Even if it took him weeks!

So, when loud clattering echoed up from below, he hardly reacted. Must've been their cat, Tuna Paws, throwing something on the ground again. 

Muffled calls, sounded like Anon trying to scold him. Wheeljack's helmfins blinked amused, no matter what way, hearing his love's voice always warmed his spark.

He thought that was the end of it. It grew quiet again. But only for a few minutes. He was zoning everything out again, when he noticed in the background something approaching his lab. The pitter patter of paws was unmistakeable, but the larger sound of something dragging along the floor was confusing.

The sound got louder, and with suprisingly high speed, Tuna Paws, the turned huge Ragdoll cat of theirs, ran inside, leaping up on the table, knocking over multiple glasses, data pads and tools. Quickly picking up his drone, Wheeljack stood up, staring bewildered at his cat, that he could now see was dragging a Tuna fish almost big as he was. Tuna Paws stared right back, he could have sworn he saw a cheeky twinkle in his icy blue eyes.

Oh. So that's what had happened. Anon was cooking downstairs, and their cat snatched the fish.

"Hey, give me that." He calmly spoke, reaching to take the fish from him. Horrible mistake. Tuna Paws immeadatly backed up, dashing off the table again, running up the stairs that led to the roof.

He did try and snatch him as he ran past, but that cat could run fast.

Stepping outside, he saw Tuna Paws disappearing above the flight of stairs to left. To the right he saw Anon coming fast paced, a concentrated look on his faceplate.

"Did Tuna come by here?" He called out from a far, looking into the other rooms, checking to see if the cat was there.

Wheeljack chuckled, scratching the back of his helm. "Ah, yes, he may have.. gone up there.." He pointed upwards, apologetically smiling at him. "I did try and stop him!" 

He stated, moving to walk besides Anon as they made their way up.

"He just, out of nowhere snatched up the Tuna Fish! I don't know what he's gonna do with it, he hardly finished his dinner!"

Anon explained the situation, sounding more confused then angry. "And why in Primus name is he running off with it up here?!"

They'd soon find out why. Coming up to tje roof, they both were instantly greeted with Tuna Paws handywork.

Somehow, he'd dragged up multiple cushions and blankets from the nest, piling them all on one another, trying to replicate it. Why, on the roof out of all places, was unclear. 

Sprawled across it, with scattered scales, laid the stolen Tuna fish, and the culprit sitting with his tail crossed over his paws, mewling at them with the most innocent look.

The first to react was Wheeljack, who burst into laughter, shortly followed by Anon joining in. Oh, how absoloutly thoughtful and bizarre!

It seemed Tuna Paws did not like the absence of his owners, wanting them to spend a bit more time together. It was meant kindly, but extremely destructive behaviour for them.

Anon gently took Wheeljack's servo, looking to him with a big grin. "I think, perhaps we should spend some time together tonight, Love?" He asked with a loving gaze.

Wheeljack leaned in to give him a gentle peck, nodding affirmingly. "Well, I don't think I'll get my concentration back just now.. so, yes, absoloutly. I think we should clean this up though before we do that."


End file.
